


Ups and Downs

by advictorem



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/advictorem/pseuds/advictorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three things Reyna loves and doesn’t love about her girlfriend. Thalia/Reyna, Theyna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups and Downs

Reyna loved the way Thalia’s arms felt. They were well-muscled and lean but satisfyingly firm. They felt wonderful against her body as they held her tightly. She touched her biceps any time she could—while they were in bed together, while they were showering, while they were moronically dancing in their shared room, even at public festivals. All the time.

 It wasn’t Reyna’s fault at all—no, the blame was all on the daughter of Zeus. She walked around wearing those sleeveless punk or grunge shirts, practically flaunting her arms around for everyone to see. It irritated Reyna to no end. She might as well have been walking around in her birthday suit. It might have been summer, but the least Thalia could do was wear something with sleeves.

Reyna _didn’t_ love the fact that other people appreciated her girlfriend’s arms as well.

Her arms were for Reyna, not for the numbers of other demigoddess drooling over them.

It was one particular evening that the flaunting became too much for her and she finally made her annoyance known.

They were hanging with their friends—Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth—and reluctantly watching Annabeth’s favorite architecture documentary. In one particular scene, the boring, monotone narrator began to describe the construction of some ancient African landmark.

“Whew,” Piper commented, snuggling further into Jason. “I would’ve hated to see that built in person.”

“Why?” the daughter of Athena exclaimed in surprise, recoiling as if offended.  “Do you have any idea how much expertise—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Thalia dismissed with a wave of her hand. “Some king dude decided that he wasn’t popular enough and forced his slaves to build him a pointless hunk of rock. If you ask me, seems like he’s overcompensating for something.”

Percy and Jason both cracked up, and Reyna had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

Annabeth eyed her as if she had just blasphemed. “I can’t believe you just said that.”

Piper laughed good-naturedly. “No, don’t listen to Thalia. I didn’t mean that it was pointless. I’m saying it’s a little terrifying. What if one of the stones fell on someone?”

Thalia threw her head back and laughed, before she brought out the fucking gun show. She lifted her arm and flexed it. “Don’t worry, Pipes. I got your back. I won’t let any stones get you.”

 “Gods, lose these damn things already,” Reyna groaned.

“Hey,” Thalia remarked, flashing that playful, boyish smirk that indicated she was about to make a terrible pun. “Amendment número dos. I have the right to bear arms, little lady.”

Protectively, the daughter of Bellona wrapped her arm around Thalia’s bicep and pulled it back down, using the position as a way of cuddling closer. 

“And I have the right to kick your ass, _bruto_ ,” Reyna replied, only being somewhat playful.

“Think you stand a chance against these guns?”

And then she promptly began flexing them again.

Her girlfriend was the biggest show-off on the planet.

* * *

 

Reyna loved to play with Thalia’s hair. It was the perfect hair to mess with—dark, unruly, and curly when not spiked, with a cloudlike softness. But gods was she conceited about it. And gods was it thick. Sometimes too thick, Reyna was convinced.

 It wasn’t often that Thalia bothered to actually brush her perpetual sex hair, but when she did her thick hairs would shed all over Reyna’s hairbrush.

Reyna _didn’t_ love that.

How was she supposed to brush her hair into her trademark braid when Thalia’s thick black hairs kept tumbling down all over her shoulders? Reyna nearly gagged at the thought. The damn small strands got everywhere—on the furniture, in the shower, on the dinner table. There was no escaping them.

So she came up with an easy solution; well, two, actually. She could wait for Thalia to fall asleep (which always took forever) and then buzz all of her hair off. Or, on the other hand, she could invest in getting her girlfriend a brush of her own. She was leaning more towards the latter because she wasn’t so sure she would survive Thalia’s temper tantrum if she woke up bald. Thalia was so picky when it came to her hair even though she rarely bothered to do anything with it anymore, not that Reyna was complaining.

Hours of mental debate led her to one of the many stores in New Rome. She was looking for an appropriate brush for her girlfriend, but nothing on the shelves would do. Most of them were pink, and Thalia _hated_ pink with a burning passion.

Though, on second thought, Reyna never did get her back for forcing her to watch _The Breakfast Club_ over and over again.

Her mind made up, she set out to buy the pinkest, most un-Thalia-like brush she could find. She wondered how she would like the bejeweled pink and purple brush, decorated with flowers and hearts.

* * *

 

Reyna loved to wake up before Thalia even though that was rarely the case. She liked to watch the strange way that she slumbered—she slept on her back, unless they were spooning, and she never budged. Reyna had to check occasionally to see if the girl wasn’t in some kind of coma.

Naturally, Reyna disliked something about it as well.  

Thalia always drooled all over the pillows sometime during the night, and Reyna usually woke up with her cheek pressed against the wet surface. It wasn’t her girlfriend’s fault, but it was still aggravating.

Reyna had briefly mentioned it to Annabeth once, wondering if Thalia had always done that. The daughter of Athena had thought it was the funniest thing in the world, saying that she never noticed Thalia to be a drooling sleeper. Annabeth had also suggested not saying anything to Thalia about it, thinking she would just get defensive and deny all claims.

Reyna couldn’t help it one night, though. She broached the subject when they were casually lying in bed together.  One of Thalia’s arms was draped around her, and one of Reyna’s was wrapped around Thalia’s waist. The daughter of Zeus was busy flipping through the channels with her free hand practically glued to the remote.

Deciding that the subject was beginning to bother her, Reyna said something. “Do you have extra salivary glands or something?”

Bewildered, Thalia shook her head slowly. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know…seeing as you drool in your sleep.”

The daughter of Zeus stared at her blankly for a moment before smiling. “What? No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do,” Reyna argued.

Thalia laughed. What did she find so funny? “You’ve got the wrong girl.”

“You drool!” the daughter of Bellona insisted. Thalia just laughed harder. “You do!”

“It’s not me.”

“Then how come I wake up with my face in a fucking puddle every morning?”

Thalia managed to stop laughing, but she couldn’t keep the smile from her face. She shrugged. “S’not my fault you drool, Rey.”

“Oh, I do not!”

Thalia couldn’t repress her chuckles.

“Thalia!”

“All right, all right,” the taller girl conceded. “You don’t drool. I’m sorry for making that accusation.”

Reyna huffed. “Thank you for acknowledging your mistake.”

She was still pretty pissed off. There was no way that she drooled. Hylla would’ve told her a long time ago.

“Hey,” Thalia’s voice broke her from her angry thoughts.

“What?”

Thalia softly kissed her on the lips. “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. I’ll make it up to you.”

Reyna couldn’t help but smile. Even though she flaunted her arms, shed like a mutt, and drooled and ocean in her sleep, her girlfriend could be kinda sweet when she wanted to be. She kissed Thalia back. “I love you, stupid.”

“I love you, too,” she responded, her electric blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “Even though you drool.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on FFN. I've changed a few things, though. For the better, I'd like to believe. Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
